After the Storm
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: AU. It was the story about how two young stars learned the true meaning of hurt, betrayal, love, and forgiveness. Because even after what they've been through, Nate will always know that Alex will be there after the storm. Nalex one-shot.


**A/N: **I'll be very honest with you guys: I worked so freaking hard on this that it literally took me the whole day to write it. But I know that Nelena isn't popular as it was back in 2008. I'll tell you this now: I don't really care if this story gets five reviews, more, or less. I just wanted to show you guys how much I love this couple and how I'm never giving up on them.

Many things inspired this piece. I was watching this Nelena fan video on YouTube that explained how Selena could be Nick's everything. Ya know, after his and Miley's storm. (Watch it on YouTube: http://youtube .com/watch?v=rePcZOfMzUE) Also the lovely story, In Years When We Get Older, in the JONAS archive by maybe-joliesaa inspired me to do this—by the way, I recommend that story highly. But most importantly, my best friend, Tay, inspired me the most. So this is for you, Taylaa! (I promised you a Nalex fic, didn't I?)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Duh.

* * *

After the Storm

What was it like to get hurt by the person you thought was truly everything? Only Nate Gray would really know.

Only a fool would say that what he had with her was nothing but a fling. They were very much in love, and the whole world could see it. Their relationship was probably the most commercialized one any teenage celebrity ever had to face. Everywhere he'd look, people would bombard him with questions about her. Because everyone loved them together. And that was okay because he also loved himself with her and could only see himself with her.

So it was a shock when they ended up breaking up on that one godforsaken day.

It was a stormy night in the hotel, filled with frustrated screams and outbursts. They were just so furious with each other, not thinking clearly about what they were about to say next. Then those unfaithful words sputtered out of his mouth, claiming that he was done with her, and she responded by saying that she felt mutual.

The whole world was in shock.

And Nate was never the same after that.

To put it in simple terms, she was his everything. She was the person who put the stars up in the nighttime sky and the sun down when evening strikes. She was the music he heard in the air, the same wonderful sound that never failed to make him smile. She was the sole person who inspired him to write those breathtaking lyrics every girl can't help but fall in love with.

And now, he has lost her. She was no longer his. Her heart was not in his possession anymore, for it has vanished into oblivion along with his broken dreams.

Nate felt numb for a while. He wouldn't speak, he wouldn't pick up an instrument or bother to write a song, and it seemed like he even refused to breathe. He has never been so hurt like he was right now. It was too painful for him to bear. He simply couldn't handle the emotional turmoil.

He tried to move on by himself, to get his life back on track. But it was just too difficult with his brokenhearted state.

He only wanted one thing. And that was to have her back.

--

The day Nate met Alex Russo was the day he began to wonder how someone so pretty and innocent looking could be so mischievous and downright rude.

She was so adventurous, as if fun was the only thing she had in mind. (If that fun didn't include physical activity that would tire her out, though.) It was like her only intention in this world was to live life to the fullest, like today was going to be her last day. And Nate couldn't help but find her so intriguing, like he wanted to memorize every aspect of her. He's never met anyone like Alex, so loud and crazy, confident and _different_.

Even if she insulted him the moment he first locked eyes with her.

"Ow, watch it! Jeez, you crazy popstars clearly don't have a sense of directions these days." She huffed indignantly after he accidentally knocked into her, sending her onto the floor harshly.

"I am so sorry." Nate apologized, lending his hand down for her to take.

The girl dismissed it and stood up herself, brushing away the dust that caught onto her dress. "Of course you are." She murmured sarcastically with an eye roll.

Nate narrowed his eyes. "Okay…" he nodded awkwardly. "Well, anyways, I'm—"

"—Nate Gray, singer and guitar player of Connect 3, you know way more instruments than that though since you're some musical prodigy, but you just regularly sing and play the guitar during your concerts, oh and you're the main songwriter. Yeah, I know who you are." The girl smirked impressively.

"I'm sorry; have we met before?" Nate asked stupidly. Really, he couldn't find himself to retort something witty in return. Was it the fact that this girl was just really good at outsmarting people or the fact that her eyes were just too mesmerizing to stop gazing into?

"Nope. I'm new. Alex Russo." The girl introduced herself.

"Ah, our newest rising star." Nate acknowledged, recognizing her name.

"You can put it that way." Alex grinned.

Oh and that smile.

_I can't get your smile out of my head. I think about your eyes all the time. Beautiful but you __don't__ even have to try. Modesty is just so hard to find.  
_

He ignored the random lyric that popped into his mind, along with the perfect melody to go along with it. All Nate concentrated on was the surprising fact that he felt his heart skip a beat. Or maybe two.

"Congratulations on the success. I keep on hearing you're our next biggest thing." Nate nodded his head.

"Thank you very much." Alex continued to smile that cheery smile.

"But I do have a question. For an actor, you really don't know how to act nicely, no offense."

"Well in my defense, as an actor, you're always acting whether you're being rude or kind."

"…Wait, so which part was the acting? Do you hate me or not?"

Alex grinned again, and Nate's heart skipped yet another beat.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Nate raised an eyebrow as his mouth gaped open, wondering if he just heard right. He watched Alex smirk at him before turning on her heel and walking away, leaving him there, absolutely speechless.

Did this girl have an answer to _everything_?

And suddenly, the strangest thing happened. Something that hasn't happened for a long time.

Nate was inspired…by Alex?

He heard music and lyrics formed into his mind in an instant, and this time, they were not left ignored.

What was this telling him?

_I can't get your smile out of my head…_

--

Nate found himself spending more time with Alex than he ever imagined. He never even thought he would see her as a friend. She was too much of a freelancer, so independent. And her sense of style—oh dear God. Girls he knew were always so classy, so dressy. Alex…well, Alex knew very well how to go against the crowd.

Whether it was her signature Converse shoes or her angelic face, Nate felt like he wanted to spend every waking moment with Alex.

And he knew why.

He just wouldn't admit it.

"I feel like I see you everyday." Alex noted as the two of them laid their backs against the carpet beneath them. They could see the bright lights that shined down on them, and that was the only thing in their vision. They were too entranced by its wonders to even look at each other in the eye.

"Are you complaining?" Nate asked.

"Did I sound like I was complaining?" Alex retorted with a smirk.

Nate shrugged in return, too lazy to think of a comeback. After this short time he's known Alex, he knew better than to even try to think of something witty to snap back. It was obvious that Alex was always going to win no matter what.

"I'm just saying. I feel like I see you everyday." Alex repeated, her voice softer this time.

Nate finally turned slightly so he was facing her. He gazed over her porcelain skin and her long, wavy, dark hair that cascaded down her shoulders. He smiled as he studied her oversized band T-shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of Converse shoes—her famous look. His smile widened even more and more as he continued to merely stare at her.

"What?" Alex asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What if I told you that…" Nate began. He felt a lump in his throat after that. He tried to finish his sentence, but he just couldn't bring himself to. "…that I…"

Alex could see that he was struggling for words. She turned so that she fully faced him as well, resting her head on the palm of her hand as her elbow pressed against the floor. "Yes?" She asked, encouraging Nate to continue.

Nate sighed, his eyes immediately averting down. "No, never mind. You might make fun of me." he mumbled.

Alex laughed, shaking her head. "Nate, if you're not fully aware that I'll make fun of you either way, then I'll wonder what you've been doing during all these days we've spent together."

"Okay, okay. Just don't skin me alive, okay?" Nate rubbed his eyes before exhaling a deep breath. "What if I told you that I like you more than a friend? Maybe even…love?"

Alex blinked at Nate, her face expressing nothing but astonishment. She looked like she was ready to ask Nate to repeat himself. Nate, on the other hand, felt like he just made the biggest mistake of his life. He shouldn't have told Alex the truth. He ruined everything, and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to fix it. Worst case scenarios began to play in his head continuously as worry engulfed him even further.

"Alex?" Nate whispered, waving his hands slowly in front of her face.

Alex stared down, her face quickly turning a deep shade of red. "If you told me that, then I'd tell you I'd feel the same way." She mumbled almost inaudibly.

This time it was Nate who lay there in amazement after Alex's words properly registered into his brain.

Oh my God, she felt the same way.

Alex Russo liked him back!

Nate grinned a smile that was so wide, it was so beautifully rare. "You know what this means, don't you?" He asked.

"I have an idea." Alex smiled shyly back, her face still blushing madly.

--

When Nate felt like he was finally happy after what seemed like forever, he was awoken from his dream when his world suddenly began to spiral downwards after hearing that cruel song.

"She hates me." Nate squeaked, his heart pounding erratically in his chest as depression slowly began to wash over him. "She really, _really _hates me." He whispered, lowering his eyes.

"Don't beat yourself up, dude. She's just being hysterical. She's probably just upset after hearing the news about you and Alex." His brother, Shane, comforted.

"She hates me." Nate repeated, the devastation adding more and more into his voice with every word.

"…You're not over her, are you?" His other brother, Jason, asked curiously. No, he _stated. _

"No. I'm completely over her." Nate promised.

His brothers gave him a look, their eyebrows raised accusingly.

Nate refused to meet his brothers' disappointed eyes and continued to stare off into space. Who was he trying to convince, anyway? His brothers of himself?

"_You love me, but you like her._"

"Can you stop playing that song already?!" Nate demanded furiously.

He only wanted it to stop for one reason though: it spoke nothing but the truth. And the truth was something Nate did not want to face.

--

After hearing that song, Nate felt like he lost himself again. And this time, Alex couldn't find him. All he could think of was _her _again. _She _was the only person his mind could concentrate on, and all his intentions went back to _her_. It was almost as if Alex was wiped out of his heart, his soul completely.

"Are you…okay?" Alex asked worriedly, noticing the silence between her and her boyfriend.

"What?" Nate asked absentmindedly. He stared into Alex's genuinely concerned eyes and felt stabs of guilt piercing him. He held onto his girlfriend's hands and feigned a smile that didn't quite to reach his eyes. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine to me." Alex noted.

Was he that easy to read or did she just know him that much? Or maybe it's because she's the almighty actress. After all, actors could always tell the difference between acting and lying. …Or maybe she just knew everything.

"I'm fine." Nate insisted, his eyebrows furrowing. "Why are you making it such a big deal anyways?"

"What? I'm not making anything a big deal. I'm just worried for you. Is that wrong?" Alex asked incredulously, pulling her hands back immediately.

Nate rolled his eyes and turned the other way.

Alex stood up in return, sending a glare towards Nate's way. "You know what, forget it. Sorry for caring. My bad. I thought that's what a girlfriend was supposed to do." Her sarcasm hit Nate's heart like a bullet, and he couldn't help but feel the excruciating pain within him.

"Girlfriends aren't supposed to be clingy." Nate huffed, folding his arms.

Alex's eyes widened. "I'm _clingy_?" She asked, flabbergasted.

Nate felt another pang, but he knew that he said too much to take it back. "Yeah. And the way you dress…" he didn't dare finish his sentence. He felt stupid, regretful, for even mentioning it in the first place.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Alex asked self-consciously. She studied her clothes: a shirt straight from Hot Topic, metallic skinny jeans, and of course, a pair of Converse shoes. This was the way she always dressed. No one has mentioned anything negative about it before. What was wrong with her sense of style?

"I don't know…maybe you could be a little more…girly?" Nate replied reluctantly.

Alex remained silent after that. Her eyes stayed firm on the ground as she fiddled with her hair silently. Nate saw Alex Russo in her vulnerable state for the first time. It was like watching a kitten being brutally beaten up as he stared at her dejected face. He would be lying if he said he was satisfied with what he has done and said.

"I'm sorry. That was way out of line." Nate apologized quickly.

"Whatever." Alex whispered.

Little did Nate know, that conversation was going to change Alex completely.

--

The next time Nate saw Alex, he wasn't able to recognize her. She was in a short gray and blue dress that was casual yet formal all at once. She wore tights underneath and a matching pair of heels that raised her slightly off the ground. Her hair was tied to the side, her bangs hanging loosely around her face. She looked so…well, classy. Yeah, classy was the best way to describe her.

"Alex?" Nate asked, wondering if this was really his girlfriend.

Alex's eyes lit up with the sight of her boyfriend. "Hey!" She greeted, throwing her arms around him for a moment before stepping back.

"Um, what's up?" Nate asked, struggling for the right words. He didn't have the heart to question her about the abrupt change of clothing.

"Oh, nothing." Alex shrugged. "You?"

"I'm peachy."

"Great! Let's go!" Alex grinned, lacing her fingers with his before they headed off to their destination.

Nate managed to smile back, his eyes actually sparkling with joy. At least her smile was still the same. It was still capable of making his heart skip a beat.

"Cool. Where are we going?" Nate asked.

"Over there." Alex pointed at Nate's favorite restaurant.

"I thought you hated that place though. It made you sick, remember?" Nate was happy that Alex chose to eat at his favorite diner by all means, but it still made him wonder why she would do that in the first place after she received food poisoning from eating the food there. Alex wasn't one to give things a second chance.

"Psh, I bet they fixed whatever problem they had before now." Alex dismissed.

"Alright then! Let's eat!" Nate exclaimed.

Despite Alex's joyful demeanor, Nate could see the reluctance in her face, in her actions, and he could hear it perfectly well behind her masked voice. Nate couldn't find it in himself to ask her what was wrong, why she changed all of a sudden. Why? Well…because Alex was slowly reminding him of _her_.

--

"What are you doing here?" Justin, Alex's costar, demanded as he eyed Nate dangerously. Nate gulped, mistaking Justin as Alex's overprotective brother for a moment.

He's never been intimidated by Justin. The first time he met him, we was quite nice and outgoing. But after these past few months, it seemed like every conversation he had with him made Nate feel like Justin wanted to rip his head off and shred the rest of his body into pieces. When did the older brother part start to kick in, anyway? But most importantly, what did Nate do in the first place to initiate it?

"I'm just here to see my girlfriend." Nate replied weakly.

Justin glared at him, his eyes narrowing at the teenager in front of him. "Of course you are. You know, she may be your girlfriend, but you certainly don't treat her like she is. You at least do realize how much you're affecting her, right? How she's changing herself _just for you_?"

"What are you talking about? I know Alex. She wouldn't change herself for a guy. That's why I love her." Nate glowered back.

"You do?" Justin and Nate turned to their side to see Alex, her eyes brightening with pure delight. And Nate had to admit; Alex has never looked as happy as she does right now. "I mean, you _really _do?" She asked, her voice softening.

"Of course." Nate smiled.

"Oh my God."

Alex hugged Nate tightly, practically squeezing the life out of him. Nate wrapped his arms around her in return, rubbing her back up and down. He glanced at Justin whom was still giving him a dirty look. Something tells him that Justin wasn't convinced. At all.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." Alex whispered into his shirt.

Nate swore Alex was near tears of joy. He continued to rub her back wordlessly, pressing a kiss onto her head. "I love you." He whispered.

"I l-love you too." She replied.

Alex slightly pulled away from his arms and grinned that magnificent grin again. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Nate kissed her back gently, his arms circling around her waste. For a split second, he returned to his happy place where troubles and worries didn't exist. But that was just for a split second.

--

"I don't think this is working out." Nate admitted.

The two of them sat mutely in front of the fire, their eyes never leaving the flames that ignited before them. It was nothing but silence. What else was there to say, anyway? Were they to scream, to cry, to plead pathetically?

"Oh." Was just her response. And nothing else.

At least it wasn't like last time when he broke up with _her_. They were screaming so loud at each other, the people in the suites next to them were tempted to call the cops. It was almost as if they were having a war in that room. A merciless war. If Shane and Jason didn't come in to calm both of them down, they would have been kicked out of the hotel.

But this was entirely different. There was no fighting and definitely no screaming.

Nate realized that the silence was louder than anything else because this pain was much more inflicting than the one last time. This hurt was nothing compared to the previous one.

"I guess I s-should go then." Alex did her very best to keep her voice straight. Nate could tell that she didn't want to cry before him, she didn't want him to see her at her defenseless state again. Her dignity was the last thing she could hold onto, and she wasn't going to lose it over this.

"Goodbye." Nate whispered.

"Yeah. Bye." Alex muttered back.

Alex left Nate sitting alone by the fire, contemplating on whether or not what he did was the right thing.

--

"Oh my God. Nate is gonna flip." Nate heard Jason whisper. He stealthily stood behind the wall, making sure to listen onto every word his brothers were about to speak. "Poor guy. He'll be crushed after hearing that Alex has a new boyfriend."

_What? _No, it couldn't be. Nate refused to believe this. It's only been three months. Alex couldn't possibly move on that fast, right?

"I don't know. He kinda brought this against himself. I mean, if he didn't break up with Alex in the first place—" Shane began.

Nate couldn't handle it any longer. "If I didn't break up with Alex in the first place then what would have happened, Shane?" Nate asked suddenly, startling his brothers. He glowered at both of them, his arms folded across his chest. His brothers, on the other hand, merely looked at him, not knowing how to respond. "What would have happened?" Nate asked, his voice weaker.

"Maybe you two could still be together." Shane finally responded in a small whisper.

"No. We weren't meant for each other. Our break up was for the better. Alex has a better guy in her life now. A guy who's much better than I'll ever be." Nate said, murmuring the last sentence.

"You _weren't_ _meant _for each other?" Shane asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I don't know. You two looked pretty meant to me." He shrugged. Jason elbowed Shane in the shoulder, sending a quick glare towards his way.

"Shane's just being heartless. I mean, if you don't think you and Alex are meant to be, then you're not." Jason said with a tiny smile. "You'll find the right girl, Nate."

"I don't know. I still liked her better than—" Jason elbowed Shane, a little bit harder this time, again before Shane could finish his sentence.

"So…who's the lucky guy?" Nate forced himself to ask.

He needed to know, so he wouldn't lose his remaining sanity. (Which, he had to admit, was decreasing by the moment.) It's not like he was going to threaten Alex's new boyfriend after all. Because he's over her. Completely over her. He was the one who broke things off in the first place, wasn't he? He's _over _her.

"Some movie star from that big movie those girls obsess over." Shane answered.

"Cool." Nate replied before leaving the room.

But it wasn't cool.

It was absolutely nothing but cool.

Nate was breaking apart all over again.

--

"_And the black keys never looked so beautiful, and a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_. _And the light's out, never had this brighter glow. And the black keys are showing me a world I never knew…_" Nate whispered as he played the newly written song on the piano for his brothers. Shane and Jason didn't bother asking whom the song was about. The last line told all.

"That was…wow. Really deep, Nate." Shane complimented, sending a smile his way.

"Yeah, you've totally outdone yourself." Jason added.

"That was beautiful." A new voice spoke up.

The three boys whirled around to see _her _standing before them in all her glory. From her gorgeous blue eyes to her long, wavy brown hair. She was smiling so brightly, so stunningly. Nate had to smile back.

"Hey, Miley." He greeted.

Miley scooted next to him on the piano seat, smiling. "Ready to write our song?" She asked, still smiling that impressive smile.

"Of course." He nodded in agreement.

And Nate would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to do this. Reuniting with Miley was the best thing that's happened to him all year. He missed her smile, he missed her unimaginable beauty, he missed her laugh along with their inside jokes, and most importantly, he missed the inspiration she once gave him. The inspiration he's giving her right now.

Shane and Jason looked at each other as Miley and Nate shared illuminating smiles, giggling shyly at each other as they began to work. They left the room in silence, not wanting to know how this will unravel. Because the last time they saw Miley and Nate in the same room, they looked like they were ready to tear each other's heads off.

As the two worked together, the spark Nate once felt for Miley continued to increase and increase. And yet, it didn't feel right at all. It felt nothing but right actually. But how could he feel the spark and feel so guilty all at once? What was going on? No, actually, what was the _true _feeling within Nate? It couldn't be love because love doesn't feel like that. Nate would know.

"You okay?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Nate nodded, not meeting her eyes. "Look, the song turned out alright."

Miley nodded, knowing that Nate was just trying to avoid the question. "Yeah, it was nice to get out those…feelings we kept bottled in for months now."

"Yeah." Nate agreed. "I feel pretty content after reminiscing what we were like back then…when everything was perfect."

Miley intertwined her fingers with Nate's, squeezing his hand gently. "Yeah. When everything was perfect." She repeated.

_Standing out in the rain. Need to know if it's over. 'Cause I will leave you alone._

Miley kissed Nate's cheek. "You're my best friend, Nate. There's nothing more I can ask from that." She whispered lightly in his ear.

Nate sighed as he stared down at the music sheet before him. His hold on Miley's hand tightened as he allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. He agreed with her. She was his best friend, and that was all he was asking from her. And like that, the spark died once again. Because after all, sparks only last once in a lifetime. You could never rekindle them again.

_I'm flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold her like I did before the storm_.

That's when Nate realized that their song spoke nothing but the truth. He and Miley could never go back like they were before.

--

A whole year passed the next time Nate saw Alex again. He was having a concert and she was vacationing.

It felt like fate.

Alex looked…different. Her hair was shorter and lighter—and it was straight. Nate missed her long curls. Her 'different' fashion sense broadened and she was dressed in some 30's gig—and yet it still looked absolutely wonderful on her. But Nate missed her Converse shoes and concert shirts. The only thing that remained the same was that smile.

Oh that smile.

"Nate?" Alex asked, not believing that Nate was really standing before him.

"In the flesh." Nate nodded.

"Wow…it's been way too long." She sighed. "I felt like I haven't seen you in forever."

And it seemed like yesterday when Alex was telling Nate how she felt like she saw him everyday.

"Yeah…I've missed you." Nate admitted shyly.

"I've missed you too." Alex murmured back, just as shy.

"I've heard you're doing a CD. That sounds…pretty cool." Nate attempted small talk.

"Yeah, I needed to do something to branch out. You know, to rant." Alex nodded.

Nate didn't even want to know what (or _whom_) she was ranting about.

"I'm sorry, this is awkward. It's just…I haven't seen you in a long time and—" Nate stopped himself and just pulled Alex in for a tight hug. That was all he needed to do to explain everything.

And surprisingly, Alex hugged him back.

The two looked at each other for a moment, saying nothing as they allowed the silence to pass by with their arms still around each other. It reminded them like the last time they saw each other, only this time it was different. Hearts were not broken and tears were not to be shed. They were doing nothing but…meeting each other again after what felt like an eternity. And hugging.

But to their horror, a camera flashed by, catching the entire scene.

--

Nate's relationship with Alex was completely different than his relationship with Miley. It seemed like the whole world was in love with what he had with Miley. They never ceased to talk about how he and Miley were simply meant to be and that there's nobody else better for him than her and for her than him.

But when the world announced that he was dating Alex—well they were more than upset. Sure there were a few people who actually loved them together, but the majority wouldn't allow it. They protested against them, hated them together with a fiery passion. They all wanted Miley; not Alex.

So when that picture of him and Alex got onto the internet, trouble was bound to stir up.

"Whoa." Shane said, raising his eyebrows. "Hey, Nate—"

"Don't ask." Nate interrupted as the two stared at the computer screen before them. Where he and Alex were hugging tightly, smiling at each other.

"Are you going to tell me what happened though?" Shane asked mischievously.

Nate smiled. "We stumbled across each other. I hugged her. She hugged me back. And the stupid paparazzi came to ruin the moment. End of story."

"What? No details? No hook ups? No nothing? Come on, Nate, there has to be something better than that. I mean, you still have feelings for her, don't you?" Shane pressed.

"No, Shane. I told you this once, I'll tell you this again. I got over Alex a long time ago. It was clear that we could be nothing more than friends."

"Are you talking about _Alex _or _Miley_?" Shane asked.

"Shane, stop being difficult." Nate growled.

"I'm just saying! Look at the way you're hugging her—"

"Shane." Nate glared.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up." Shane muttered, defeated.

"I'm her friend. We're better like that anyways. There's no drama. These fangirls won't hurt her anymore because they'd rather have me with Miley…I won't hurt her anymore…" Nate continued on as Shane sat there silently, eyeing his brother.

"She'll branch out like that beautiful girl she's always been hidden deep inside. Even though I miss her rocker shirts…and her blinding skinny jeans…and her Converse, oh God, her _Converse _shoes. She used to have a whole entire closet filled with Converse shoes, did you know that?" Nate ranted. Shane gave Nate a look, intrigued with his words, still staying silent. "Remember when Alex had the longest and curliest hair ever? God, she looked so pretty." Nate sighed. "At least that smile of hers is still the same…one part stayed…"

"Nate?" Shane said.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time for you to write a new song."

--

"What if I told you that…" Nate began, and like before, he felt a lump in his throat before he managed to continue on with his sentence. "…if I asked you to get back with me?"

Alex stared at Nate, merely blinking at him.

"If you asked me that, I wouldn't believe you." She said.

"Why not?" Nate asked, shocked as hurt came over him.

"Because last time you wanted me to leave." Alex sighed. Tears slowly began to slip from her eyes. "And you have no idea how much you broke my heart. Yeah, I didn't show it, but you should have known that I was absolutely heartbroken, Nate. No girl can live through heartbreak without breaking down. The moment I was away from you, I burst into so much tears, my mom was beginning to cry with me!"

"Alex…" Nate whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks as well.

"No. You wanted me to go, Nate. And that's what I did. The most we could ever be is friends, anyway. I mean, all you wanted was Miley, right? I could perfectly see that throughout our whole entire relationship—if you even called that summer fling a pathetic excuse of a relationship. I changed _for you_. I thought that maybe if I was a little more like Miley, you'd love me the way you loved her. But apparently I thought wrong because no matter what I did, I'll always be second best to her."

"Alex…" Nate tried again, but Alex lifted her hand up for Nate to stop.

"I'm leaving." She whispered before wiping her tears away and walking out through the door.

--

Alex was awoken to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She groaned as she shifted uncomfortably on the hotel's mattress. She stole a glance at the clock which read: 3:52 AM—much earlier than what she expected. The person on the other side of the door continued to knock though, having no intention of stopping until the door opened.

"Ugh, I'm coming!" Alex yelled indignantly. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she opened the door in her half-awake state. "Wha—Nate?" Alex's eyes fully opened, finally wide awake. "What are you doing here?"

Nate stood in her doorway underneath the dark, highlighted with the light, gray glow of the sky that was shown through the window. He was carrying a guitar in his hand, the same guitar he used to serenade Alex two years ago. Nate allowed himself in, ignoring Alex's question completely. He closed the door before sitting on her disorganized bed, staring up at her with pleading eyes.

"Nate, if you don't tell me what you're doing in here then I'll—"

"Hear me out, Alex." Nate said before Alex could finish her threat. "Listen to this one song, and after that, I'll leave if you want me to."

Alex stood there for a moment, not uttering a single word. A few seconds later, she gave up and sighed, letting Nate have his way. "Fine." She mumbled, the tiredness soon coming back to her.

"_It's hard to believe where we are now. Your hand in mine, babe. Feels right somehow. But now it's okay. Or now just hold still. So don't make a sound. 'Cause it's almost perfect. Or just how the pain is worth. So, baby, don't you look down. Or so, baby, don't you belong._" Nate sang beautifully as Alex listened carefully.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't think the song was about her.

"_Now that the pain is done. No need to be afraid. We don't have time to waste. Just tell me you'll stay._" Nate sounded desperate, as if he was ready to beg on his very knees if he had to. "Tell me you'll stay, Alex, and I promise you that I'll never tell you to go." He whispered, looking straight into her brown eyes.

Who was Alex to say no? Who was she to say yes? What did she want to say?

Sure, Nate acted like he was unsatisfied with her throughout their whole period as boyfriend and girlfriend. Sure, he acted like a complete jerk when their break-up occurred. And sure, he broke her even more when she found out that he and Miley have reunited.

But here's the thing: Nate was singing her this song. Nate was asking her for her love again—not Miley's.

"I've never stopped loving you, you know that, right?" Alex admitted in a tiny whisper. "After hearing that song, God, Nate, I'll never stop loving you now." She smiled.

Nate dropped his guitar on Alex's bed and pulled her closely against him. And that's where he always wanted her. Her head against his shoulder, his arms around her body, and their hearts with each other.

Because after the storm, the clouds will roll away, allowing a new sunshine to come down and brighten the day.

* * *

**A/N: **This was really long. As in fourteen pages long. Who could guess all the songs I incorporated into this? If you don't feel like it, then it's okay because I can't copyright. So thank you to: World War III, LoveBug, The 7 Things, Every Time You Lie, Black Keys, and Stay. All rights go to the Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, and Nick Jonas.


End file.
